Another Day
by Wendy402
Summary: It's just another day. Yes, it was just another day. MxN Three-shot!
1. Mikan

**One shot because it just popped up in my head. I was inspired by some stories I read, Da Capo by bickeringgibberish, Loved and Lost by Aquamarine Cherry Blossom-chan and The Necktie by bickeringgibberish. Please check them out!**

* * *

><p>It's just another day.<p>

Yes, it was just another day.

I sat there, at the very back corner of the cafeteria, where it was darkest and least crowded, along with my friends—_our_ friends—just laughing and talking.

I could vaguely hear the twins, Anna and Nonoko, speaking as everyone laughed at whatever it was they said. Out of pure instinct, I laughed along, pretending that I was listening.

I could hear, yes, I could hear and smell and _feel _the things going on around me on the small cafeteria table with all my friends gathered around me, but my eyes never once looked at them.

I never even once touched the perfectly palatable food right there in front of me, ready for me to eat.

For the whole hour of lunch break, my eyes were only trained on _him, _Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend.

He was always popular, and very, very handsome, even when we were in elementary school. The adults, children, sempais would gather around him, swooning at how striking his features were, how intelligent he was, but he never cared.

He was popular, gorgeous, smart...but despite this, he chose me as his best friend.

My chest stirred with pride, knowing that the most perfect person on earth has chosen _me,_ a clumsy, dumb, and utterly _unattractive_ girl, as his best friend.

We met out of pure chance, he liked to say, an accident. Each time he said that, I would pout, unhappy with his choice of words. He made it sound like he never intended to meet me, to become my friend, and that our special friendship was just_ 'an accident.'_

But I know he cherishes our friendship because he tells me anything that he wouldn't tell others, save Ruka, who he has known since the age of 2.

I know he cherishes our friendship because he tells me how important I am occasionally, using well crafted words in order not to make it sound too obvious, but I can tell. I can tell he cherishes our friendship.

I can tell he cherishes our friendship as much as I do.

I was so _sure _that he cherishes our friendship, but why? What went wrong? What made us fall apart?

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" I was young, very young then. I had just transferred to this unfamiliar place, gotten lost, and was on the verge of tears.<p>

I had walked aimlessly around my new school, Gakuen Alice, seemingly going around in circles, and found a beautiful sakura tree with a beautiful boy perched on top.

"What do you want?" He asked, his eyes closed and his voice grumpy, cold.

I winced.

"I-I'm lost. Can you please take me to class 2B?" I waited and waited for his reply, but he kept silent and didn't even bother to open his eyes.

Still, I waited.

"No." I pouted and attempted to climb the tree as well, but I ended falling down and scratching myself on the knee. How had he climbed up so high?

Tears brimmed my eyes as I saw blood trickle down my leg, the pain was excruciating.

I heard rustle of leaves and a second later, the boy was kneeling next to me, his crimson eyes inspecting my knee.

"You really are clumsy." He mumbled, his eyebrows creased.

"It doesn't look too deep." He took a handkerchief out his pocket, a plain blue handkerchief, and gently wiped the blood off my leg.

I screamed. I cried, kicking my legs and trying to get him to stop doing whatever it was he was doing, because it hurt. It hurt.

"Stop it!" He grabbed my shoulders roughly and forced me to look at him, his beautiful eyes burned with anger.

"Just bear with it." He hissed as he continued cleaning my wound. I bit my lips but he gave me his arm instead.

I stared at him through my teary eyes and he stared back, raising a perfect eyebrow. The rough surface of the handkerchief rubbed a particularly painful spot and I bit down on him, tasting blood.

It must have hurt him, the way I was biting down mercilessly but he didn't once complain or even make a sound. Minutes later he stopped cleaning the wound and I released him, seeing the awful mark I left behind.

"I-I...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." More tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared at his arm, crimson liquid dripping down. That was how hard I bit him.

"It's ok. It doesn't hurt." I stared at him wide-eyed as he stared at me blankly.

"Can you take me to my class?" I asked dumbly as he walked away, his raven hair swaying delicately with the wind.

"Go away, polka." It took me a while to figure out why he called me that but once I did, I screamed and cursed him, but he had taken up a part of my heart I didn't even know existed.

* * *

><p>"...lka."<p>

"Ow!" I screamed out loudly, clutching my throbbing head. "What was that for?"

"You weren't answering." I glared at the male next to me, his face as calm as always.

"I was just thinking." I answered, turning my body away from and and crossed my arms with a huff, showing my anger.

He grunted.

"Thinking? You? _Thinking?_ The end of the world can't be far." His voice dripped with heavy sarcasm and that only made me fume more.

He poked my ribs a few times, but I refused to speak, refraining the urge to roll over and start giggling.

"What were you thinking about?" I rolled my eyes at his attempt to change the topic. Still, I kept my moth shut.

He made a low growl, a sign that showed he was losing his patience.

_"Mikan." _I turned slightly towards him, my eyes narrowed. He called me by my first name, and that surely means he wants my attention.

"Apologize." I smiled triumphantly at his reluctant expression and I knew he was going to give in.

He gave loud sigh.

"Fine. I'm sorry for hitting you. Happy?" He gave me a glare. I giggled and nodded my head.

"Very." Silence followed for a few moments, but it felt soothing as we watched the swaying of leaves as the autumn wind blew.

"So...What were you thinking about?" Natsume and his curiosity.

"Nothing important." He groaned at my answer.

"Nothing important? That's what you say _every _time." He gave me the 'you-better-tell-me' look.

"But it's _true!_ It's really nothing important, and really, you wouldn't be interested." I defended quickly, my voice rising a pitch higher just like every other time when I panic.

He raised his eyebrows at me, clearly not believing.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

_"Tell. Me."_

"No!"

He hissed at my persistence.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you wouldn't like to know!" I screamed at him, tears forming in my eyes but I blinked them away.

"Just fucking tell me, already." I huffed angrily, my mood instantly falling.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He shrugged.

"I just do. Now tell me."

"I was just thinking about how we met." He nodded slowly, a grin growing on his face and I knew he was going to tease me again.

"Ne, Natsume?" He hummed a reply. I knew I shouldn't have told him.

"I love you." His averted his eyes from me and focussed on staring at the sakura trees.

"I know." I knew I shouldn't have told him again after so many times I've told him the same thing, only to get the same answer each time.

"Mikan, I can't."

* * *

><p>I struggled up the stairs with my heavy bag, my arms filled with thick books. Damn it, Jin-Jin is really giving too much homework, not to mention even my favorite teacher, Narumi-sensei, gave us a <em>huge<em> project that would greatly impact our grade.

I groaned with annoyance as my hand slipped, the heavy books falling down the long stairs with loud thuds.

"Great. Just great." I mumbled under my breath, resisting the urge to drop down and swear loudly until a teacher catches me and takes me to the principles office for sitting and cussing in the middle of the school stairs.

I picked up the many books slowly, careful not to lose balance and roll down the stairs.

Why was I even here?

Oh right, Natsume promised to tutor me for the upcoming math test.

Just the thought that after picking up these books, climbing the rest of the stairs to the third floor, I can have a whole hour with just me and Natsume, despite the fact that we're talking about math—my least favorite subject.

I was already panting heavily, my arms shaking wildly, when I reached the third floor.

Still, though I was dead tired from the exercise, I continued to grin maniacally as I got nearer and nearer to the place where we were supposed to meet.

I froze as I stared at the doorknob, wondering how I was supposed to open it with so many books in my hands. I adjusted them slightly so I could support them with my left arm, barely opening the door with my right.

The books were instantly on the floor when I found the room, completely empty. I trudged over to my usual seat in the classroom, glancing at the clock. Was I too early or too late? Did something happen?

I sat down heavily, my heart pounding. Something was in my desk, I noted. I hadn't put anything in there ever since last week. I peeked inside only to find a piece of paper, evidently ripped from a textbook, neat cursive that was distinctly _his _was written on it.

_Forgot to tell you that I had a date today. We have to cancel the tutor session. Don't be mad. _

_- N.H_

My hands shook violently as I crumpled the piece of paper up roughly, wishing I had a lighter with me. I wanted to burn the piece of paper with his handwriting so badly, it was almost scary. I let out the breath I was holding and threw the paper into the trashcan.

How very stupid of me.

* * *

><p>"Polka!" I sped up my pace.<p>

"Oi! Can't you hear that I'm calling you? Polka!" I continued to ignore him as a sempai greeted me. I flashed him a cute smile and gave him a goodbye hug for the day, knowing it would get on Natsume's nerves.

"Polka!" Then it happened, the thing I dreaded most, he caught up to me and had an iron grasp on my wrist.

"Polka." He breathed out as he forced me to face him. My eyes refused to meet his and I waited for him to speak.

He sighed and ran his hands through his soft raven locks.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just suddenly had a date pop up that day and I really couldn't turn her down—"

"Just because she's Luna Koizumi, the hottest and most popular girl in school?" I glared at him, cutting him off. He stared at me for a heartbeat.

"No." Anger flashed through his eyes for a second.

"Is that how you see me? A teenage boy hungry for popularity and hot girls?" I almost felt ashamed for a second before anger bubbled up inside of me again.

"Yes!" I snapped. "Yes, that is _exactly_ how I see you as!" I yelled angrily and turned around, wanting to get away.

"Mikan." He caught my wrist again and I groaned in annoyance.

"Let. Go." I hissed but he made no move. Why would he be afraid of me anyways? I was a head shorter and I wasn't even half his strength.

"Please Mikan. You _know_ how much I wanted to ask her out. Now _she_ asked _me_ on a date. How could I possibly turn her down?" I stared at him and I realized he was right. Why would you turn down your dream date for a tutor lesson with your best friend?

"You're right." He blinked at me a few times, confused.

"You're completely right. I'm sorry. I was being shallow and unreasonable. There's no way you would ditch the prettiest girl in school for _me._" I said bitterly and snatched my hand back.

"Wai—That's not what I meant!" I turned around sharply and he looked surprised at the sudden movement but recovered quickly.

"Please," He drawled out. "That's not what I meant."

"That's _exactly_ what you meant." He opened his mouth before closing it, just staring at me.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head and started walking again.

"No. Don't be." I didn't look back.

* * *

><p>I stared at him wide-eyed.<p>

"Hey." He had that smug smirk on his face again as he stood at my doorway, wet from the rain.

I stared for a few more seconds before I snapped out of it and attempted to slam the door close, but apparently he predicted my move and his hands flew to keep the door open before I could do anything.

"Mikan," He groaned. "You're not still angry, are you?"

My hands fell to my side as I looked at him, his scarlet eyes seemed to glow in the dark as they continued to hold my gaze.

"No. I'm not." He raised a perfect eyebrow like he usually does and I sighed.

"_Really,_ Natsume. I'm not angry anymore."

"Anymore." He repeated slowly before he ran his hand through his wet locks and no matter how hard I tried to repress it, I couldn't control my heart from beating faster.

"Here." He held out a soaked pink box that I could easily distinguish and my eyes instantly sparkled. He gave a dry laugh before taking the box back, not even bothering to give it to me.

"Sorry, I should probably get you another gift. It's soaked." I stared at the box that was indeed soaked but I shook my hand and let out my hand.

"No, it's okay. Give it to me." He stared at me.

"No." I huffed.

"Why not?" I grabbed the box from his hands and clutched it closely, not caring that it wet my shirt.

"How stupid." He mumbled and I gave him a glare.

"I'm not stupid. I merely want my box of howalons." I reasoned before opening the box and popping one small pink cloud in my mouth.

"It's not that wet." I grinned as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, there's going to be a party next week and the host said I could invite anyone I wanted." Natsume leaned against the door frame, his beautiful eyes watching as I popped howalons into my mouth, one after the other.

"And?" I questioned, only three more howalons left in the box. Natsume groaned with obvious annoyance.

"I want to invite you." He stated and I froze, the ends of my hair standing on end and my heart beating loudly.

"I..." My mind went blank and the only thing I could think of was that _he was asking me out to a party._

"You're not inviting me as your partner, right?" I asked dumbly and he scoffed.

"Of course not. I'm going with Luna." Of course, I thought bitterly. Of _course _it's Luna. Why go with me?

"Right." I forced out a laugh.

"So I can choose a partner to go with me?" He nodded and I stared at the box of howalons, the three remaining candy suddenly looked disgusting.

"Cool." I mumbled.

"Alright. I'll be going now." He whispered and I nodded, before slamming the door in his face, not even remembering to offer an umbrella.

* * *

><p>It was <em>the<em> worst day of my life.

It was _torture._

I stood there, in my best dress, a golden single-strapped cocktail dress. My hair was in a half up half down braid letting my naturally curly hair fall to my mid-back, a yellow crystal tiara finishing the touch.

A slim wine glass filled with Apple Ginger Sparklers was in my hands, but I barely took a sip out of it.

The ball room was richly lit, filled with a warm amber glow. Groups and groups of people made the room lively and loud, but it only gave me a splitting headache.

I shooed my date off ages ago, though now I truly wished I hadn't. I knew _no one_ in this stupid party, all of them were 'popular,' rich. This was definitely not a place for someone like _me._

I stared at my glass, watching the ice drift about, hitting the side of the glass with a loud clink.

_Where was he?_

My mind unconsciously flew to him again, and my eyes aimlessly searched for him in the large crowd.

I immediately dismissed the thought of him. He came with someone else, not you, I reminded myself.

The thought made my stomach churn.

I set my glass down on the table next to me before heading towards the one that held alcohol. I took a class of brandy, who cares if I was underage? There was alcohol here for a reason.

One and a half cups later I was feeling tipsy, the room spinning around me. My whole body felt light, and I started giggling for no apparent reason.

"Hey, gorgeous. Wanna dance?" A man with midnight blue hair walked over towards me and I flashed him a smile.

"Sure." He reached for my hand but I shook my head and made him put his on my waist instead. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him a little too close. He gave me a surprised look, but gave me a flirty smile and pulled me closer.

I'm not going to care about Natsume anymore.

I swayed my hips as a new song played, moving with the beat. My partner gave me a mischievous grin as he moved along with me, matching my movements. I started laughing, pulling him even closer, his face centimeters from mine.

Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw a flash of raven and crimson. I was slowly coming down from the high, but it was too early, I want to stay in that happy place forever.

My partner's hands were creeping a little too low for comfort, but I didn't care. I pushed us even closer, as close as physically possible.

Not even a second later he was on the floor, a red, bruising mark on his cheek.

I screamed.

Everyone stared at the male who was lying on the floor, clutching his aching cheek, then at the male who was holding me tightly on the wrist, dragging me away.

"Natsume!" I struggled, trying to pull my hand back. I was instantly sober when we exited the house and the cool air hit my face.

_"Natsume!" _I screeched and he finally stopped. He turned to me, his eyes blazing with anger.

"What were you _doing_ in there?" He hissed at me, his hold tightening painfully on my wrist.

"What are you talking about?" I spat, still trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Don't play dumb, _Sakura_. You let him feel you up!" He glared at me with such force I would have cried if I was under different circumstances.

"So _what _if I let him feel me up? So _what _if I slept with him? It's none of your business!" I snapped, my anger finally getting the best of me.

"Why are _you _angry? You don't even care! You never care! You never did, not when I was carrying tons and tons of books to that tutor session you didn't even _show up _on. Not when I tried to confess to a sempai of mine and got horribly rejected. Not when I cried myself to sleep everyday, feeling lonely, when you went away on vacation. You _never_ cared, why start now?" I started crying and I felt pathetic. I was disgusted in myself, the way I blurted everything out.

He stared at me with those beautiful eyes and he looked like he did ten years ago, that boy that had cleaned my wound after I fell down, who let me bite into him to cover my own pain.

"Hey..." He spoke in a hushed whisper, trying to soothe me. "Don't cry."

His grip loosened considerably, his other hand rising to brush the tears away from my cheek, but I revolted against his touch. I don't want him touching me.

"Don't." I wiped the tears myself, wiping them roughly with my sleeve. "Don't touch me."

His eyes softened and showed a tint of sadness...but that must be my own imagination. My heart clenched and unclenched. Why would he care whether we were still friends or not? He didn't need me like I need him.

The way he was looking at me, that look again. I gulped. _That look again. _The look that made me feel special, like I was _important_ to him, like I was the only one he could see.

_This is stupid, _my mind scolded myself. I agreed completely: this was stupid, but I'm going to do it anyways.

"Natsume, I love you." I said it again. I know his answer already. '_I can't.' _My mouth tasted like bile. Why couldn't he love me back, when I love him so much?

He opened his mouth, his eyes turning into a darker red, almost black and I knew he was going to say it again, but the way he still held my hand gave me a hope he might say something different, like he suddenly changed his mind and would return my feelings.

"Natsume? Babe, you here?" My mouth went dry as Natsume closed his mouth, let go of my wrist and turned around, a small smile tracing his lips.

"Hey, Luna. I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>It was snowing.<p>

I always loved snow, it made me feel happy, peaceful, all the things that could make me smile all day long.

But somehow I felt lonely tonight.

I sat alone in my room, my parents were out to some party. They generously invited me along, seeing that I've been depressed for the past few weeks, but I politely declined and said I would be seeing my friends.

It was a lie.

I wanted to tell them that there was no reason for them to go out of their way and invite me to a party full of adults I barely knew just because I was feeling depressed these few weeks, _years, _I wanted to scream. I've been depressed for years, and not even my own parents realized.

Even inside my lovely home, with the heat on high, I was still shivering. I didn't even bother opening the lights, the whole house completely dark. A comfortable kind of dark. I stared at the calendar next to my bedside table, the moon as my only light.

_December 24. Christmas eve._

I breathed out, and for a second I wondered if my breath would fog up, but deemed it silly since I was in my room with the heater on.

Looking out the window, I saw children in mittens and scarfs, running around laughing, playing.

I used to be like that.

My mood turned sour at that and I decided to make myself a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. That always seemed to lighten my mood a bit.

I hummed a small tune as I stirred my hot chocolate, staring at the brown liquid, relishing the warmth on my palm as I held the cup. The smell made my stomach rumble a bit and I realized I hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

My parents would kill me if they found out I hadn't eaten anything for the whole day they were gone.

I brought the cup to my living room, setting it down and let it cool for a while. I stared at nothing for a few minutes, just sitting there, my mind completely blank.

Then I heard a knock.

It was a calm, loud knock like a clear note I used to play on the piano. It came once, twice, thrice before it paused, and I thought whoever it was knocking probably left.

It isn't anyone important anyways, I decided, tucking my legs against my chest on my couch. I started to shiver and I reached for my hot chocolate when the knocking resumed.

I groaned and got up from the soft sofa and grumpily walked over to the door, dragging it open with such force I thought the door might just fall off.

"Polka." I hissed.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was colder than I wanted it to, but it didn't matter. Natsume didn't even flinch as he leaned against my doorframe, his composure relaxed and that smirk still on his face.

"Just came over to spend my precious Christmas with you." He cockily said and I sighed.

"_Please_, Natsume. Don't come running to me every time you don't have a date and then ditch me when you do. Can't you for _once_ actually do something you promised me?"

He lifted a delicate eyebrow at me.

"I don't make promises." I wanted to slap him.

"Then _what _was it that you told me last Christmas!?" I screamed in his face, furious with his attitude.

He merely shrugged, that stupid smirk still intact and I just wanted to wipe it away. He had said he wouldn't treat me as a toy, an old toy that he would take out every once in a while when his new ones break. He forgot what he had said, and my heart dropped to my stomach.

"I—I've had enough of you," I seethed. "Just go." I pushed him harshly out the door, his cold jacket freezing my fingertips. Being so exposed to the cold air with nothing but t-shirt and jeans, I started shivering again.

"Polka," Natsume impatiently called when I quit pushing him out. "Polka, let me _in_."

"No!" I stubbornly said, heading back to my house and preparing to slam the door behind me.

"Let me in. You're going to freeze to death and by how you look, you haven't eaten at all today, have you?" Curse him for knowing me so well.

"I don't need you. Leave." I gave him a glare but he only grabbed my arm, not allowing me to close the door.

"You _do_ need me." He insisted and barged into my house, his hands still tightly wrapped around my forearm.

"No I don't!" I thrashed and screamed, yelling for help, bloody murder, rape, fire, _anything_.

_"Shut up." _He warned, his cold eyes glaring into me. I shivered again, despite his warm hand on my arm. The icy air finally seeped into bones.

If he wanted to 'help' me so much, then so be it.

My whole body started quivering from the cold, goosebumps rising on my skin. I wrapped my arms around myself and pursed my lips.

"I'm freezing." What was I expecting him to do? Even with the heat so high I still felt cold, and that night I thought I would really freeze to death, alone in my house, sad, cold, gone.

But then he stared at me for a heartbeat before wrapping his strong arms around my small body, and almost instantly the cold was gone. That moment I knew what I wanted.

I wanted him to wrap his arms around me just like he was now and never let go. I wanted him to take away my pain that I kept inside me for so long. I wanted him to whisper sweet nothings into my ear as I fell asleep each night. I want to wake up next to him each morning and let his beautiful scarlet eyes be the first thing I see each day. I want him to _love me like I love him._

His arms tightened around me, his hand rubbing me comfortingly, the warmth melting the ice in my bones.

I cried.

Softly, trying to keep the pathetic sound in, biting my tongue so I wouldn't cry out. I grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer, letting his scent envelope me.

I crumbled. My perfect mask finally crumbling. Everything that I hid away from him came pouring out, and I crumbled.

I finally fell like I had when we first met, tripping and falling, my wound bleeding furiously, and just like when we first met, he didn't catch me, but he came to help me.

His arms shielded me from everything, like a shelter of warmth, letting me cry in his arms.

His arms loosened around me and I thought he was going to push me away, but he surprised me by regathering me in his arms, his hand shifting so it could caress my hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered on the top of my head, planting a soft kiss in my hair. It only made me cry harder.

"Don't say that." I gasped out harshly, trying to catch my breath. I could almost hear my heart cracking. _I'm sorry. _What was that supposed to mean? Will he leave me, after everything that happened in the last ten years?

"Please don't say that," I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, my voice cracking. "Please."

He stayed silent, his hands holding me firmly against him.

_"Natsume." _I called his name urgently, a sudden need to hear his soothing voice overpowered me.

"I'm here." He whispered. "I'll always be here, we're best friends, right?" My heart ached, throbbing with pain.

For a second, it almost forgot to beat.

_We're best friends, right?_

That's right. Best friends is what we'll always be. He'll drop signs here and there, making me go crazy and actually think he would _like _me in another way, not just _friends. _But he made it clear now that we're only friends, that he only thinks of us as friends.

It hurt.

It fucking _hurt._

"Yes," I croaked. "We're best friends." I slowly detached myself from him, willing myself to let go no matter how much I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"I...I'm okay now. Thank you for staying with me." I rubbed my tears away and flashed him a fake smile, hoping it would be enough to make him leave. He stared at me, his eyebrows knit together in a worried way.

"Mikan." He called my name, something that always made me melt and come running back to him.

"Thank you for staying with me." I repeated and grabbed his arm, guiding him to the door.

"Mikan, wait." His voice sounded almost pleading, but I knew better. I _always _knew better.

"Natsume," I drawled out patiently, staring straight into his eyes. "I'm okay now."

He didn't seem convinced. He refused to leave the house, holding the door shut fiercely.

"You're _not_ going to throw me out." He growled, his eyes burned with anger.

"I'm _okay _now." I insisted, not knowing whether I was reassuring him or myself. "I'm okay."

"No your not," He scoffed, taking a step forward as I took a step back. "You're not okay, and I want to know why."

He was making me frustrated.

"_You're _the reason why!" I snapped. "You were _always _the reason why I wasn't okay!"

"Mikan." He reached out for me and it was like déjà vu. I recoiled as his finger brushed my cheeks and I stood away from him, at arms length.

"No," I muttered. "Never again." I made him move from his spot in front of the door and opened the door, waiting for him to leave.

"Mikan, I—"

"I'm sorry, right?" I finished for him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I know."

He gave me a smile that made my heart beat pitiably for him again not matter how irritated I was with him at the moment.

"Mikan." He called again, his eyes glowing in the dark, leaning towards me so he was only a hairsbreadth away.

A blush creeped to my cheeks, tainting them a dark red and my body felt hot all over.

"Say it again." He commanded and I stared at him, confused.

"Say what?" I asked, my mind not functioning properly with him so close.

"Tell me you love me." He murmured in my ear, his hair tickling my cheeks. My whole body started malfunctioning, though I couldn't understand what he was requesting. Didn't he hate it when I said that?

"B-But you—" His hand rested on my cheek, warming the skin there.

"Just say it." He demanded and I nodded obediently, captivated my his powerful scent.

"I love you." I breathed out shyly, though I've said it so many times. I saw his eyes light up momentarily before he leaned even closer.

"Good." He praised softly, sending shivers down my spine.

Then he kissed me.

_My first kiss._

My first kiss was with _him_, slow, sweet, and passionate, just like how I always dreamed it would be. His lips burned on mine, even when he pulled away I could still feel his lips on mine.

Even after the door slammed behind him, leaving me alone in my house, I still couldn't fully comprehend what had happened. Staring at my cold cup of chocolate sitting there on the table, I couldn't stop the smile the made it's way on my lips.

Outside, it had started snowing and my mind drifted to the thought that Natsume must be freezing in the snow, though he only lived a few blocks down. He will be fine, I decided. He's _always _fine.

As the snow drifted past my window, the world outside became glamorously white, the flakes gathering on the cold concrete roads.

It was a White Christmas.

* * *

><p>A week passed ever since Christmas, everything seemed normal, a little <em>too<em> normal for my taste.

Natsume had _kissed_ me for heaven's sakes, and now he's acting like nothing happened, ignoring me, avoiding me all over again.

He carried me so high up, only to let go so I would fall even deeper.

The worst part? I felt in love all over again.

I sighed for the millionth time that day, carrying my heavy bag, heavy books in my hand, towards the cafeteria. I was drained and famished, hoping the cafeteria food today would be good, but didn't count on it since the food _never_ was.

"Well it isn't the _idiot _of 2B." I mentally groaned as I saw a group of 'popular' boys walk up to me, their eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Excuse me." My voice was hard and I narrowed my eyes at the boys, who stood in front of me, blocking the hallway.

"Don't be so cold." They cooed before laughing loudly. I took a step back cautiously, a chill running down my spine. All the teachers and students went off to lunch, none of my friends were with me. I'm dead meat.

"What's with that terrified look? Hm?" One of them grabbed my arm before I could run, grasping me so hard I winced from the pain.

"Let go." I demanded, throwing my arm around wildly, trying to lose the grip.

"Come on," They whined playfully. "Let's have some _fun._"

"Sorry," Another hand grabbed my free arm gently. "There's no fun _here._" I stared wide-eyed at Natsume, who had a hard look on his face. The boys evidently backed off, their face showed fear.

"W-We're sorry, Natsume. W-We didn't know..." They trailed off, taking a few steps back. Impressive, I thought. Who knew popularity had that kind of influence?

"Well now you know. Scram." The boys nodded furiously before turning on their heals and running, almost tripping on the way. Natsume's released his grip on me and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"You okay?" I nodded dumbly, awestricken by how he saved me. He would have never done that in the past no matter what happened to me, even if it happened right in front of him.

He gave me a grin before he headed towards the cafeteria. I stood there for a few minutes, the gears in my head turning but no matter how I looked at the situation, it was _weird. _I couldn't stop the red tint from painting my cheeks and my heart from beating twice as hard.

I sat there, at the very back corner of the cafeteria, where it was darkest and least crowded, along with my friends—_our_ friends—just laughing and talking.

Koko and Kitsu were doing something stupid again, the girls gossiping while everyone else were engrossed in their own conversations.

"Mikan?" I stared blankly at Nono and Anna as they asked me something, but I didn't pay attention to anything they said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Natsume staring at me, and he wasn't even hiding it. We made eye contact, and he gave me a flirtatious smirk, making my face turn tomato red.

It's just another day.

Yes, it was just another day.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? The ending was...not really sad, not really happy, I guess. Did they end up together? Hehe, guess. Or maybe I could add some more chapters but it's all up to my readers! Oh no I'm procrastinating again. I <em>seriously<em> need to write up my chapter for my other story, Bite, after this. **

**Please R&R!**


	2. Natsume

**Hey! Sorry I'm slow in updating, but I'm having semester exams right now...Sucks. Tomorrow is my last exam though, so that's good! ^.^ More swearing in this chapter than the last one because it's Natsume. :D Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>It's just another day.<p>

Yes, it was just another day.

_She_ was there again, on that same table I used to sit at years ago, and oh, how I wished to go back over there with all my _friends._

_"She will only drag you down." _My mood turned grim as my mother's words echoed in my mind.

I was born in a rich family, a family known as part of the 'upper classes.' I hate it. I always hated it and wish I was never born in that family. What's so good about being rich? What can money do if there was no freedom?

Mikan Sakura has always been my best friend, someone _special _to me ever since a long, long time ago.

She was a klutz, a _real _clumsy person. She couldn't even walk across the hallway without tripping. She wasn't particularly pretty, just average with her overly big, hazel, innocent eyes and brunette hair.

She wasn't tall, about 155 cm—almost a head and a half shorter than me—and _god _she wore the same pigtails ever since _elementary school. _

But she had that amazing smile. A smile I would _die _to see. A smile no one else seemed to have.

Just a tug of her lips can lighten my mood. Some people tell me that once they feel down in the dumps they'll eat something sweet and it helps, but when I'm down in the dumps, I look at her smile and I feel like I was _revived. _

I spent my whole _lifetime _trying to find a girl that had that kind of smile, but _no one _does. I never once saw someone with that smile.

Her smile wasn't the only reason why she was so special to me, but it was definitely one of the main reasons.

I always told her that our meeting was an _accident,_ but I couldn't imagine how I would end up if I haven't met her then.

_Damn, _it's really hard to imagine. Me, going to school without hearing that high-pitched voice _screaming _a good morning. Somehow I had gotten used to it, and I felt uneasy when I didn't hear it.

Our meeting definitely wasn't just a _coincidence, _because if it was,she wouldn't have such a big impact.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" I was sitting in the same sakura tree that I had for years, taking a nap. Everything the school teaches were too easy for me, so no one really cared if I skipped classes.<p>

That soft, soft voice came from the bottom of the tree, and since no one else was around for miles, the girl must be asking me.

"What do you want?" People were annoying, especially girls. Girls my age would fawn over me and ask me to 'play with them,' girls older than me—even adults—would swoon every time they see me and beg me to date them or even marry them.

Idiots. All of them.

I was in elementary school for god's sake!

"I-I'm lost. Can you please take me to class 2B?" Another annoying excuse to get close to me, I bet. So I ignored her.

I closed my eyes, loving the cool breeze against my face, but I knew she was still down there waiting.

"No." I said coldly. I heard some shuffling, before a loud thud and a small whimper broke out.

I opened an eye and stared at the girl on the floor, her knee red with blood.

I mentally sighed as I jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly from practice. I kneeled next to her, inspecting her bleeding knee. It was only a scrape.

"You really are clumsy." I muttered, the sniffing really starting to annoy me.

"It doesn't look too deep." I told her before taking out my handkerchief, something my mom forced me to bring with me all the time, 'just in case.'

I started wiping the blood off the wound, but it must have hurt more than I thought because she started screaming, flailing her legs around, not allowing me to get near. I saw a glance of her underwear, and my first thought was that she had completely forgotten she was wearing a skirt. The screaming and flailing was _irritating. _

"Stop it!" I hissed as I grabbed her shoulders not too gently, and glared at her. The look on her face was pitiful, I almost felt sorry for her.

"Just bear with it." I growled before I continued. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her bite her lip. I don't know what possessed me, but I gave her my arm instead. She stared at me with those big, round eyes, brimmed with tears and I merely lifted my eyebrow in question.

I continued cleaning her wound, touching a spot with most blood and she jumped a little before biting down on me. My first reaction was pain, but I held it in.

A few minutes later, I finished cleaning her wound and it had stopped bleeding. She released my arm, and I felt blood trickle down from the bite mark, but it already felt numb.

"I-I...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." She started to say before she burst into tears. I was not at all experienced with crying girls, so I tried to talk to her.

"It's ok. It doesn't hurt." I reassured her, my face as blank as ice.

"Can you take me to my class?" She asked again, her voice small but I was already walking away from her.

"Go away, polka." I called, not looking back, using the pattern of her underwear as a nickname. I chuckled mentally, sure she would blow up when she figured I saw her panties.

I was sure that will not be the last time we met.

* * *

><p>"Polka." I called for the nth time as she stared at the same spot for more than 15 minutes already.<p>

My irritation was growing, so I flicked her forehead, trying to get her to focus.

"Ow!" She screamed, rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

"You weren't answering." I rolled my eyes, annoyed with her oblivion.

"I was just thinking." She replied angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning away from me with a loud huff.

I scoffed at her answer and decided to tease her.

"Thinking? You? _Thinking?_ The end of the world can't be far." I joked sarcastically, and I could literally see steam coming from the top of her head.

There was no reply, and I was starting to feel uneasy. I scooted closer to her and poked her, but she made no reply.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, hoping it would get her to talk again. Still, she kept silent.

_"Mikan." _I groaned, getting impatient. She turned slightly towards me, her eyes trained on me like I was on trial.

"Apologize." She demanded and I mentally groaned. Not this shit again.

She stared at me expectantly for a few heartbeats and I knew I lost. I sighed heavily, showing my hesitation.

"Fine. I'm sorry for hitting you. Happy?" I muttered before giving her a cold glare. She gave out a small giggle, the beautiful sound sending shivers down my spine, before nodding her head.

"Very." She announced and silence filled us for a few moments. Times like these are most precious to me, when I have nothing to think about, just the wind blowing against my face.

"So...What were you thinking about?" I couldn't get the topic out of my mind. I wanted to know.

"Nothing important." She replied quietly and I knew that was _not_ the answer.

"Nothing important? That's what you say _every _time." I groaned.

"But it's _true!_ It's really nothing important, and really, you wouldn't be interested." She defended, a little too fast, and the look on her face clearly wrote the word 'guilty.'

I huffed, not believing a word.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

_"Tell. Me."_

"No!"

I hissed angrily.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you wouldn't like to know!" She screamed, tears brimming her eyes. What's such a big deal?

"Just fucking tell me, already." She huffed at me.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She countered, clearly unhappy with my persistent questioning.

"I just do. Now tell me." I shrugged and stared at her. I knew she was going to tell me sooner or later.

"I was just thinking about how we met." Mikan finally said, and I nodded, understanding. I smirked, the scene of her kicking her legs and showing her underwear flashed through my mind.

"Ne, Natsume?" I hummed a reply, staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I love you." She whispered and I averted my eyes, too ashamed to look at her.

"I know." I breathed out gently, knowing I had hurt her _again._

"Mikan, I can't." I hated it. I hated the fact that I really _can't_ return her feelings. My mother despises her, because she was from an average family, no social status, no money, just _normal. _I could say I know my mom too well, and that she will definitely _do _something about her sooner or later, but I could also say I _don't _know her at all. I don't know what she'll do to Mikan, so I'd rather not push my luck.

My mom's _crazy, _after all.

* * *

><p>"Natsume, dear." My mom called from the living room. I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering if I should wear something more <em>casual<em> to the tutor session with Mikan.

"Natsume?" She called again and I groaned, knowing I could _never_ ignore her.

"Yes?" I called back half-heartedly, unable to decide between my sweater and hoodie.

"Oh? Natsume, are you going out?" My mom asked as she walked up to my room, staring at me.

"Yeah." I answered, not even bothering to look at her.

"Where to?"

"Just..." She would _kill_ if she knew I was going to meet Mikan. "Just to a tutor session with a classmate." She narrowed her eyes at me, suspicious, but didn't press further. That, I was grateful for.

"Luna Koizumi, the daughter of your father's business partner, has interest in you," My mom explained excitedly. "She want's you to meet her at the public park."

I glanced at her.

_"Now?" _I asked exasperatedly. She _cannot_ be doing this to me.

"Yes, dear." Mom drawled out. "If it's just a tutor session, you can cancel it. _Nothing_ is more important than getting a good relationship with your father's business partner." Again, business. I knew that once she decided on something, nothing can change her mind.

Besides, it was _Mikan. _She'll understand.

"Alright." I finally answered, sighing as I picked out a navy blue jacket from a famous brand.

"Good." She finally left me alone. I got into my car, almost telling the driver to drive me to the park, but instead I told him to go as fast as he could to school first.

"But Miss Koizumi—"

"I'll deal with her later." I hissed at the driver, and he obediently took to me to the academy. I scribbled an apology note quickly, tucking it safely into her desk before trying to get to my destination on time.

Luna Koizumi is my top priority now.

* * *

><p>"Polka!" I yelled as she evidently sped up.<p>

"Oi! Can't you hear that I'm calling you? Polka!" I continued yelling on the top of my lungs, not caring if the whole school was staring at me like I was crazy. A upperclassmen greeted her goodbye, and she flashed him her famous smile before giving him a tight hug.

My blood started to boil at the sight.

"Polka!" I called again, forcing myself to cover as much distance as possible in the smallest amount of time, or else she'll run away again.

I had a secure grip on her wrist, making sure she won't be able to get away from me. She refused to meet my gaze. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, a gesture I do when I don't know what to do.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just suddenly had a date pop up that day and I really couldn't turn her down—" I started to explain.

"Just because she's Luna Koizumi, the hottest and most popular girl in school?" Mikan cut me off and gave me a glare and tugged her hand, trying to pull away.

"No." Anger ran through me as her question registered in my mind.

"Is that how you see me? A teenage boy hungry for popularity and hot girls?" I growled, angry. So _this_ was how she saw me? Was that _me _in her eyes?

"Yes!" She snapped at me. "Yes, that is _exactly_ how I see you as!" I was taken aback at her outburst and loosened my grip, only realizing my mistake.

"Mikan." I called, softer, as I held her wrist again, earning a loud groan from the girl.

"Let. Go." She demanded but I didn't budge.

"Please Mikan. You _know_ how much I wanted to ask her out. Now _she_ asked _me_ on a date. How could I possibly turn her down?" It was a _lie_. If I had told her my _mom_ forced me to go on that date, she wouldn't even believe me, and mom was definitely going to ground me when she figures out.

"You're right." She whispered and I blinked. Did I hear her right?

"You're completely right. I'm sorry. I was being shallow and unreasonable. There's no way you would ditch the prettiest girl in school for _me._" Panic surged through me when she snatched her hand away. No, that wasn't what I meant. I would _never_ choose anyone over her.

"Wai—That's not what I meant!" I frantically yelled, ready to go chase her when she turned around sharply, almost making me bump into her.

"Please," I started. "That's not what I meant."

"That's _exactly_ what you meant." She said back, and I wanted to deny it. I wanted to tell that she was more important than the Koizumi, that to me, no one can replace her. But I kept silent and just watched her, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, the same thing I find myself always telling her.

"No. Don't be." She walked away, not looking back, and I didn't run after her.

* * *

><p>It was raining. It was raining <em>heavily<em>, at that.

What exactly made me throw on a thin jacket and walk calmly through the rain to Mikan's house was beyond my understanding.

All I knew was that she was still angry at me, and I had to make it right.

"Hey." My apology gift was safely tucked in my jacket, though I knew it was wet, just like me.

She just stared at me, dressed in casual clothes that fit her oh so well. I waited for her reaction. Finally she seemed to snap out of her daze and attempt to slam the door in my face, but I was expecting this.

She doesn't have any new tricks anyways.

My hands flew to the door, keeping it propped open, even faster than I thought it was possible.

"Mikan," I groaned. "You're not still angry, are you?" If she was, then I'll have to think of something to say quickly. It's not like I had this pre-prepared.

"No. I'm not." She muttered, but I had to make sure.

"_Really,_ Natsume. I'm not angry anymore." She sighed, staring at me.

"Anymore." I repeated slowly. So she _was_ angry. So much for not admitting before. I ran my hands through my hair, feeling the droplets of water.

"Here." I finally said, presenting the soaked box of howalons—her favorite candy. I laughed a little bit before taking it back, ready to tuck it into my jacket again.

"Sorry, I should probably get you another gift. It's soaked." I apologized sheepishly. I must look like an idiot to her.

"No, it's okay. Give it to me." This girl never seize to amaze me. I stared at her blankly as she stared back, expecting me to hand the box over.

"No." I stated, trying to hide the box away from her. She pouted cutely and I prayed to god my mouth wasn't hanging open.

"Why not?" She asked before grabbing the box from my hands quicker than it could register.

"How stupid." I muttered under my breath but she heard it and gave me a cold glare.

"I'm not stupid. I merely want my box of howalons." What a lame excuse, I wanted to say, but stayed quiet and watch her eat in bliss.

"It's not that wet." She smiled at me and my heart started beating faster, but I shook my head at her to cover it up.

"Hey, there's going to be a party next week and the host said I could invite anyone I wanted." I said, leaning against the door, relaxed with watching her eat the howalons. Somehow I despised those pink and overly-sweet clouds. I hated how they could make her so much happier than I could.

"And?" She urged, not understanding. I had a strong urge to roll my eyes at her.

"I want to invite you." I blurted out and I wanted to slap myself. That was _way_ too blunt.

"I..." Oh god, I thought urgently. She's going to reject me.

"You're not inviting me as your partner, right?" A crease formed on my forehead. I wanted to tell her that I _do_ want her to go as my partner, mostly because I couldn't bear seeing her going with another _male._ But the way she asked that, it sounded like she _didn't _want to go with me.

My throat went dry.

"Of course not. I'm going with Luna." I wasn't even planning on going, but her name slipped passed my lips and I knew I couldn't take it back.

"Right." She laughed and I wanted to hit something. _No,_ I wanted to yell, _no,_ I don't like Luna.

"So I can choose a partner to go with me?" She asked. I noticed she wasn't eating the howalons anymore. Probably because they _were_ too wet.

Her question made me want to burn whoever it was in her mind, but I stayed indifferent and merely nodded my head in answer.

"Cool." Mikan stated before silence enveloped for a few short seconds.

"Alright. I'll be going now." I whispered and she nodded, before closing the door. As I walked away, it seemed to rain even harder than it had before.

* * *

><p>The night was boring.<p>

I was forced to wear my best suit and a red _tie _tonight. I _loathe _ties, the way they choke me and get in the way all the time. God dammit, it's not even a important event.

Luna had an iron grip on my arm the entire night, head held high and her every step was a loud clank, as if she wanted everyone to know her presence.

It was _annoying._

I was led all over the place, greeting people I didn't even know, but Luna didn't seem to care less.

Don't get me wrong, the place was nicely picked. A four story high house with the first floor a complete ball room, it could fit at least a thousand people.

My eyes darted around the room for ages, trying to find the familiar auburn hair in the growing crowd of people. _God, _there was a lot of people.

Luna started dragging me to another group of women who have been staring at me for the past hour. I groaned when they all flashed me a flirty smile, and I knew it was going to be a long night.

My heart leaped with relief when I finally saw the girl I was looking for, the _only_ reason I was here for so long.

But she was with someone _else. _

My blood boiled, the whole room suddenly felt very hot. What the _fuck _was she doing so close to that boy? As far as I recall, that wasn't even her _partner._

I watched silently, my anger rising to the limit, but I fought to keep it down before someone gets _seriously _injured.

Until I saw the male's hands creeping lower.

My eyes narrowed and I blacked out for a second. Before I knew it, I had punched the man in the face and started dragging Mikan out the door, not bothering to stop. I was too angry.

"Natsume!" She pulled against my grip but I didn't let go. Who _knows_ what she'll do when I let go.

_"Natsume!" _She screamed and I finally stopped in my tracks, snapping my head back at her.

"What were you _doing_ in there?" I growled angrily at her, not even feeling the cold of the night.

"What are you talking about?" She countered.

"Don't play dumb, _Sakura_. You let him feel you up!" I roared, using her last name as a sign of my anger and I saw her flinch, but she didn't back down.

"So _what _if I let him feel me up? So _what _if I slept with him? It's none of your business!" I was reaching my limit. How _dare_ she say something like that? How could she say it was alright if she even lost her _virginity _to the likes of _him. _

She didn't give me time to answer.

"Why are _you _angry? You don't even care! You never care! You never did, not when I was carrying tons and tons of books to that tutor session you didn't even _show up _on. Not when I tried to confess to a sempai of mine and got horribly rejected. Not when I cried myself to sleep everyday, feeling lonely, when you went away on vacation. You _never_ cared, why start now?" _No_, I urgently thought. I _was _there. I was _always _there, in the shadows, wondering whether I should go and help or not.

I couldn't help her, because I would only make it worse.

Her words stabbed me in the most painful way, and then she started crying. I stared at her, wondering what I should do. I haven't seen her cry in such a long time, and for the first time, I was lost.

"Hey..." I tried to sound comforting. "Don't cry."

I loosened my grip on her wrist, knowing she won't run away anymore. I gently wiped the tears away from her cheeks, but she jumped back, away from my touch.

I froze, my whole body paralyzed.

"Don't." She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "Don't touch me."

I looked at her, my heart aching. What have I done? I didn't mean to hurt her, rejecting her after all those years when I want nothing but to be with her.

I saw anger in her large brown eyes, anger, and love. I wondered if my eyes betrayed my feelings like hers did, but I spent my whole lifetime mastering my facade.

Mikan seemed to hesitate, like she was trying to decide on something, before she sighed and stared at me.

"Natsume, I love you." Those words again. Those words that I grew up listening to, that I would _die_ to hear.

I opened my mouth, about to say the answer I have always said, before I stopped, just when the words were going to slip out.

_No more,_ I told myself. I will _not_ be another puppet of my parents. They had too many already.

I was going to say it, to tell her I love her, but that sickly sweet voice cut through the silence.

"Natsume? Babe, you here?" I almost wanted to slap her, but I controlled myself and let a perfect, fake smile grace my lips, knowing I cannot refuse her.

"Hey, Luna. I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>It was snowing.<p>

Snow, in my opinion, was annoying and cold. So cold, it sometimes reminded me of myself.

I was cold, to everyone in the world, even to myself.

I cursed when I left my house, the snow as high as my knees. She lived only a few blocks down, but in this weather, it couldn't seem farther.

After what seemed like years, I finally reached the familiar sanctuary of her house. I knocked on it slowly, like I had all the time in the world when I really didn't.

There was no answer, but she couldn't be anywhere at a time like this.

So I knocked again. This time, I heard heavy footsteps and seconds later, the door swung open with incredible force.

"Polka." I greeted calmly, and she hissed at me.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned coldly, but I was expecting that reaction. I leaned against the door frame and smirked at her.

"Just came over to spend my precious Christmas with you." It seemed the best answer possible, without sounding like a lovesick boy who wants to spend his Christmas with the girl he loves.

"_Please_, Natsume. Don't come running to me every time you don't have a date and then ditch me when you do. Can't you for _once_ actually do something you promised me?" I wanted to tell her that those were just excuses so I could be alone with her, but I merely lifted my eyebrows at her.

"I don't make promises." She fumed.

"Then _what _was it that you told me last Christmas!?" I didn't even know what she was talking about, but I had a feeling it was about not using her as a rebound or whatever.

Not like I ever used her like that, so I never really broke the promise.

"I—I've had enough of you," She sighed. "Just go." She pushed me out the door, but I fought against her. I would definitely win against her if it's strength.

"Polka," I called when she finally quit pushing me. "Polka, let me _in_."

"No!" She yelled like a child, preparing to slam that door in my face.

"Let me in. You're going to freeze to death and by how you look, you haven't eaten at all today, have you?" It wasn't hard to guess, she looked like a walking corpse, her skin sickly pale and her eyes ablaze like a madman.

"I don't need you. Leave." She announced stubbornly and I grabbed her arm.

"You _do_ need me." I told her, as if I knew her better than she knew herself.

"No I don't!" She insisted, screaming random things at the top of her lungs.

_"Shut up." _I snapped and she stared at me, her eyes turned softer, almost black. She started freezing, wrapping her thin arms around herself.

"I'm freezing." She whispered and my mind went blank. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her flush against me and it never felt so right.

_Oh god, _I was losing myself. I will end up harming her, I cannot love her. My family will never allow it. But she wrapped her arms around my torso as well and all those thoughts were blown away.

It doesn't matter, I told myself. Forget everything tonight.

In my arms, I felt her shudder.

She was crying.

I wondered how many times I have to make her cry. I've made her cry so many times, even when we first met.

I was cold, to everyone around me, and she was no exception. I _had _to be, because I was the heir of my family business, the only son. I grew up too fast, learning things a child shouldn't and lived far too long as a puppet on strings.

I loosened my grip before hugging her again, tighter, and caressed her hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her hair as I kissed the top of her head, wishing I could do it everyday. But she only cried harder.

"Don't say that." She begged, and I held her tighter, letting her know it was okay.

"Please don't say that," Her eyes were swollen and red when she stared at me, and her voice evidently cracked. "Please."

I didn't answer, I just rocked her back and forth, hoping it would calm her. If she didn't want to hear it, then I won't say it. Her wish is my command.

_"Natsume." _She suddenly called desperately.

"I'm here." I answered, like an obedient dog. "I'll always be here, we're best friends, right?" I felt her stiffen against me.

_Shit,_ I instantly thought. That _was not_ what I meant. Yes, we were best friends, but oh how I wanted to be more than that.

How I longed to hold her against me everyday, to hold her hand, keep the other gender away from her. I wanted to call her _mine._

"Yes," She whispered. "We're best friends." She pulled away abruptly, head hung low.

"I...I'm okay now. Thank you for staying with me." She rubbed the rest of her tears away and smiled at me, a convincing smile, but too fake for my taste.

"Mikan." My mind was in knots, I couldn't think straight. Her name sounded so right as it rolled off my tongue and I only wanted to hold her close.

"Thank you for staying with me." She repeated again before guiding me out the door.

"Mikan, wait." I begged. No, she cannot be doing this to me. Panic filled me as she led me closer to the door.

"Natsume," She called. "I'm okay now."

"You're _not_ going to throw me out." I told her firmly, anger starting to burn in me.

"I'm _okay _now." She repeated, reassuring me, but I don't believe a word. "I'm okay."

"No your not," I replied. "You're not okay, and I want to know why." That was the stupidest thing I could have asked, but went with it.

"_You're _the reason why!" She snapped angrily. "You were _always _the reason why I wasn't okay!"

"Mikan." I reached out to her, but she jerked away just like she had last time.

"No," She murmured. "Never again." My heart tore as she continued pushing me out the door.

"Mikan, I—" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"I'm sorry, right?" Mikan stared at me and crossed her arms. "I know." I almost laughed. She knows nothing.

I smirked at her, a slow, mischievous smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Mikan." I called as I leaned in closer, so close I could see the air she was breathing. Is it weird to say she smells good?

A dark red blush tainted her beautiful cheeks and I couldn't keep my eyes away from her.

"Say it again." I demanded, not even understanding what I meant myself.

"Say what?" She asked, confused. Then I knew. I knew exactly what I wanted, ever since I was little.

"Tell me you love me." I whispered in her ear and I felt her breath hitch. My heart hammered against my ribcage. After all those years that she's told me, she wouldn't deny me _now, _would she?

"B-But you—" She stuttered, her breath coming in harsh gasps.

"Just say it." I almost sounded desperate, but I fought to keep my voice firm. She nodded and I sighed in relief.

"I love you." She breathed out and the words set my insides on fire. After all those years of hearing the same three words, I've never heard them like that: sweet, rich, _passionate._

"Good." I could hear the smile in my own voice as I praised her before I leaned in. _Screw it,_ I thought. Who cares about what my mom's going to do? She can't control me forever, and I can protect Mikan. Her lips were soft against mine, and evidently inexperienced.

She was shy, taking a while to respond but when she did, I never felt happier. I wanted the kiss to last longer, oh how I wanted to kiss the life out of her, but I pulled away reluctantly and walked out the door obediently.

It was snowing again.

I smiled to myself. Snow wasn't so bad after all, especially on Christmas Eve.

I felt warm anyways.

* * *

><p>A week passed ever since Christmas, everything seemed normal. Girls were fawning over me again, and I hated it.<p>

If only I could go and hug Mikan to show the whole world I already have someone I love.

I groaned as I watched everyone leave the classroom, heading happily towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, you're not going?" A girl flashed me a smile as she walked passed my desk.

"No." I replied simply, not even bothering to look at her. She gave a quiet huff before walking out the door.

How annoying.

I waited for a few more minutes before slowly, I stood up from my seat and made my way to the cafeteria.

"Well it isn't the _idiot _of 2B." Voices came from the other end of the hallway, and I knew Mikan was in trouble.

"Excuse me." I heard, obviously from her.

"Don't be so cold." They tone sent anger through my body._ Oh_, if they touch a _strand _of her hair, I will make sure they _die. _

I made my way quickly down the hallway, the voices getting louder.

"What's with that terrified look? Hm?" The voices was definitely louder, just around the corner. I widened my strides.

"Let go." I heard her demand and a few snorts echoed around the empty hallways.

"Come on," They whined playfully. "Let's have some _fun._"

"Sorry," _Finally,_ I thought as I took her arm. "There's no fun _here._" I gave the two boys a cold glare, a look I never gave anyone, I was so fucking pissed. They gulped and took a step back.

"W-We're sorry, Natsume. W-We didn't know..." They trailed off, apologizing quickly. They'd _better _be sorry.

"Well now you know. Scram." I spat and the boys nodded vigorously before turning sharply and scurried away.

I let go of Mikan's delicate arm before tucking a stray strand of her hair away. God, she was so gorgeous.

"You okay?" I asked gently and she nodded, staring at me wide eyed. I almost laughed at her expression.

I gave her a smirk as I turned around and headed towards the cafeteria, leaving her behind. I had a feeling that was going to be the start of something I was _definitely_ going to enjoy.

_She_ was there again, on that same table I used to sit at years ago, and oh, how I wished to go back over there with all my _friends._

_"She will only drag you down." _My mother's words echoed in my mind again, but they mean nothing now. I'm too far off to head back now.

Girls surrounded our lunch table, Luna sat next to me. She was closer than she should be, but I paid her no mind, her sugarcoated voice blabbering nonsense.

I trained my eyes on the only girl with that amazing smile. A smile I would die to see. A smile no one else seemed to have.

A few people stared at me with surprise, confusion and curiosity. Mikan was known as the idiot of class 2B, I was known as the hottest boy alive; it _would_ have been pretty strange.

But I just kept staring, not wanting to take my eyes off of her for even a second. I saw her shyly glance back, our eyes meeting.

I flashed her a mischievous smirk, a beautiful red blush spread on her cheeks.a

It's just another day.

Yes, it was just another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: Luna's POV<strong>

Natsume Hyuuga, the next heir to the Hyuuga family's business.

I stared at him with a smile on my lips as he sat across from me on the lunch table. Oh, I was going to get him. He will be mine.

I did everything I could to be able to get his attention—and, mind you, is not something _I,_ Luna Koizumi, do often—from flirting with him, to pretending to trip, even asking about _school work._

It wasn't a surprise these didn't work, after all, he was famous for being a cold person.

So I used my father's relationship with his family. He couldn't say no.

And indeed, he couldn't.

Our first date went well, other than the fact that Natsume was late, but he made it by presenting me with a gorgeous diamond necklace.

He claimed that he was late because he had a hard time choosing the perfect necklace, but I wasn't stupid.

I have my sources.

Natsume Hyuuga is in love with Mikan Sakura. It wasn't hard to see, especially after knowing they were childhood friends.

Mikan Sakura? Ha, I snorted at her when my private investigators first presented me her profile. She was nothing but a poor little girl that was using Natsume as her security blanket. She wasn't fit for Natsume.

My eyes narrowed at the girl when Natsume put all his attention solely on her, like they were in another universe no one else could get to. _I _was the one sitting next to him, with my arm in his, not her.

I will make him mine, all mine. I am a selfish person and I'm not afraid to admit it. I will not share things that belong to me.

I grinned sweetly at the oblivious girl. Mikan Sakura, you better watch your back, because I will _personally_ make sure you leave Natsume.

_My_ Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV was suggested by my lovely reader, Sweety Girly. It was short, but I hope it satisfied you! Sorry if it didn't...Anyways, Luna's last thoughts may be hints for my next and <span><em>final<em> chapter. Hopefully, I don't overwrite the next chapter... -.-''' **

**R&R Please!**


	3. Just Another Day

**I honestly meant to finish this before the New Year, but you know, procrastination is something that's _very _hard to change. Well at least I finished it before Chinese New Year. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mikan was about to scream.<p>

She's searched through her closets and drawers almost a thousand times, and yet still could not find anything to wear.

It was their first date, and she _cannot_ screw this up.

She sighed dreamily as she sat on her bed, thinking back to the time Natsume had asked her out for the first time.

It was a usual day in the cafeteria, the loud and carefree atmosphere surrounding the large room.

She sat in her usual seat at the very back corner of the cafeteria, where it was darkest and least crowded. A group of boys walked over, slamming the table loudly.

"Hey, Sakura. You're a nerd right? You should know how to do everything," They scoffed. "How about you help us do our homework?"

"And why would she help _you_ do _your_ homework?" Hotaru said with her ever cold voice, preparing to take out her baka gun.

"No reason," They grinned mischievously. "But for a _whore_ like _you,_ I think you wouldn't need a lot of reasons, hm?" Their voice rose above the noise of the cafeteria.

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at the commotion.

"Who are you calling a whore!?" Sumire yelled furiously, her palm slamming on the table with a loud bang.

"Mikan Sakura of course." A smug smile were on their faces now and a few people gasped.

"Proof?" Hotaru hissed, her baka gun now pointing straight at them.

"Well, everyone can see. She's been flirting with Natsume Hyuuga for quite a while now. Who _knows_ who she's been sleeping around wit—" He couldn't even finish his sentence as a punch was sent to his face.

The male laid sprawled on the ground, clutching his aching cheek that was slowly turning purple, his friends surrounding him as they tried to help him up.

Natsume Hyuuga stood there, his crimson eyes blazing with anger, his fists clenched tightly.

"Say that again," He seethed through clenched teeth. "Say that again and I'll make sure you'll never walk again." The males nodded shakily, barely able to stand up and sneak away.

"Also," Natsume announced loudly, keeping the attention of the whole student body. He walked over and hoisted Mikan up by the arm, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist. "She's my girlfriend."

Everyone around the room gasped and whispered in disbelief. Natsume Hyuuga, the hottest and most popular in school, was dating Mikan Sakura, the nerd of class 2B? Impossible.

Or so they thought.

"Natsume!" Mikan hissed under her breath. "What the hell are you trying to do?" She was embarrassed as hell, not only because she was just called a whore by a few stupid boys, but also by the fact that her boyfriend—well, at least that's what he called himself—just announced that they were dating in front of the whole student body!

To top it off, she didn't even _know_ they were dating!

He gave her a smirk that chilled her to the bones before he leaned down, his mouth just above her ear. "I'm trying to do _this._"

Then he swooped down, turning her around so she was facing him, and gave her an open-mouthed kiss right then and there.

"I can sell this for a fortune." Hotaru whispered happily as she fished out her camera and took numerous pictures from as many angles as she could find.

Natsume didn't—wouldn't—break off until Mikan was pushing him away for air. She gasped and wheezed, trying to catch her breath from the sudden kiss.

Her face was blushed deep red as she gazed at him, shock and wonder written all over her wide eyes.

Students were ready to jump on them by now, those who were jealous of their relationship, and those who wanted answers. Perhaps even those who wanted to give them their blessing.

Within seconds, Natsume had laced his hands with hers and dragged her out, even faster than she could comprehend the whole situation. He brought her to his favorite tree, the one where they first met in the academy grounds.

"You..." Mikan breathed as she tried to catch her breath. "You've just got us into a _lot_ of trouble." Natsume gave her boyish grin before straightening out his uniform.

"At least everyone knows you're _mine._" She huffed at his statement, but inside, butterflies were already fluttering everywhere and a crimson blush painted her cheeks.

"You're _impossible._" She muttered under her breath but he caught it anyways and snorted.

He encircled his arms around her waist, pressing her close against him, his infamous smirk back on.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 4." It wasn't a question. She stared at him with surprise.

"Is that a _date_?" She asked incredulously, heart racing.

"Of course." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To be honest, Mikan was half expecting him to say no, and she would have gone though the roof if he had, but this answer sent a lovely feeling through her veins.

When she blinked again, Natsume was already gone.

And that was how Natsume first asked Mikan out, not with a bundle of roses, not like any of those cheesy romantic movies, but she found it just as sweet.

Then she was brought back to reality.

Mikan swore as she glanced at the clock, her favorite light pink cat alarm clock that she got for her 10th birthday that sat on her bedside table. She was already running out of time, only 15 more minutes to choose something to wear, get ready and head out the door.

She is _so_ doomed.

Finally, she decided on a simple white blouse and a red plaid miniskirt, a leather belt hanging high on her hips and black heeled ankle boots to finish the touch.

She applied light makeup—making sure not to overdo the lipstick—and stared at the mirror. Deciding that she would let her hair down for the day, she removed her twin scarlet ribbons that always kept her hair in high ponytails, and let her long, wavy chestnut hair to cascade down her back.

She doesn't usually let her hair down, so she noted that her hair reached her mid-back already.

Gathering her clutch purse, she glanced at the clock again. Perfect timing. She smiled giddily at herself before heading downstairs, meeting her ever-cheerful mother on the way.

"Oh? Mikan, are you going somewhere?" Her mom, Yuka, asked from the kitchen, chocolate brown hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Oh...um..." Mikan tucked her hair behind her ear, a gesture she always does when nervous, before sighing reluctantly.

"I'm going on a date with Natsume." She mumbled so quietly, hoping her mom didn't hear, but she did. Inwardly groaning, Mikan wondered why her mom could never hear what she wants her to hear, only hearing things that she _doesn't_ want her to hear.

"Mikan, honey," Yuka started, wiping her wet hands with her apron. "I'm not objecting you dating Natsume or anything, but please, be careful. Ever since you two were very little, the Hyuuga family has never really...liked us."

Sighing, Mikan nodded.

"I know...But I guess I could...give it a try?" She asked not really sure about it either, but she's loved Natsume far too long to give up the chance.

"Giving it a try won't hurt, I suppose." Yuka smiled at her, resting a warm hand on her shoulder. "Just remember that if anything happens, I'm always here to help out." She gave her daughter a warm smile before heading back to the kitchen.

"Don't be out too late and say hi to Natsume for me." Mikan almost ran and hugged her mom before she noticed the time. She hastily grabbed her keys that were lying on the living room table and yelled a very loud goodbye before heading out the door, making sure she locked it on her way out.

She almost dropped her keys along with her purse at the surprise of seeing Natsume leaning against the wall, looking very bored.

"I-I...Um..." She stuttered, a light blush spreading across her face. A small smile traced Natsume's lips at the sight of her, and slowly made his way towards her.

"Hey." He greeted casually and her blush grew darker.

"I—Oh, hi." She muttered under her breath, and Natsume's smile only grew. So he decided to tease her.

"You look beautiful." He whispered just above her ear, blowing a little and watching how goosebumps rose on her skin. He caressed a strand of her silky hair, loving how soft it felt on his hand. "You look better with your hair down."

He almost laughed when her face turned tomato red. He walked off casually to his car, opening the door for her like a gentlemen.

"You're such an idiot." He heard her mutter as she went into the car, and he mentally snickered at her comment.

Once both of them were safely in the car, the driver started the car and was on the road in seconds. The driver seemed to know exactly where to go.

Mikan mentally laughed. Of _course_ the driver would know where to go; Natsume must have told him way before he was supposed to pick her up. He couldn't risk giving the surprise away.

The first 10 minutes of the ride was completely silent. In other words, awkward. Mikan just stared out the window the second the car started moving. It was an old habit she had, and besides, it was her first date! She's definitely not going to initiate the conversation first.

The silence was dragging on forever; tension seemed to be building as well. The driver, Takashi, sneaked a peak from the rearview mirror, glancing first at his young master then at his date. The heavy atmosphere caused a light layer of sweat to form on his forehead.

Their first date was not going well, he thought, and felt pity for his young master.

That was until Natsume snorted loudly, a humorous smile graced his lips.

"What's so funny?" Mikan demanded, tearing her eyes away from the scenery outside the car and to a certain crimson-eyed male sitting right next to her.

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes at his answer before huffing loudly. If Takashi wasn't driving, he would have started biting his fingernails and ripping his hair out screaming, "What are you _doing_, young master? You're ruining your first date!"

Silence dominated for a few seconds after that, Mikan waiting for a more acceptable answer, Natsume waiting for her to retort and Takashi too scared to do anything but glue his eyes on the road and wait.

Then they laughed.

They fucking _laughed._

Natsume, seemingly the more mature one in the relationship, recovered first and raised a delicate eyebrow at her.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, humor clearly still in his voice.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Mikan countered between giggles, wiping tears from her eyes.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before bursting into laughs again.

_Oh my, _Takashi thought, sparing another glance at the couple. _This isn't so bad after all._

"Anyways," Mikan cleared her throat, grumbling a bit when it didn't stop Natsume from laughing. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise," He paused, then gave her a mischievous smirk. "Polka."

"I—" She huffed, her face turning red from anger. "You're _still_ calling me that? Drop the nickname!" She hollered, crossing her arms in front of her.

Natsume snorted at her reaction, amusement glittering in his eyes.

"Never."

"Why not?" Mikan asked, leaning forward, intensifying her glare.

"Because," He whispered, leaning in as well so they were just a hairsbreadth away. (Takashi willed himself to stop looking, thinking they were going to kiss, but couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight) "Because it suits you very much, _polka dots._"

Mikan's face went red from anger and embarrassment, pulling back with so much force she almost bumped into the window. She wanted to scream and strangle the stupid smirk off his face but it didn't seem like the best option, especially in front of the driver.

A satisfied smile was permanently planted on his face as he leaned back, staring at her reddening face.

She wanted to look away, but somehow she couldn't stop herself from sneaking a peak, and _that's_ when she realized exactly how amazing he looked.

It's not humanely _possible _to look this good with just a simple white t-shirt, a black hoodie with a thin strand of gold outlining the edges and black jeans, a silver chain hanging diagonally from his waist. His outfit was so _simple_, but god, her jaw almost dropped.

Noticing that she was staring far too long, her face went red all over again from embarrassment, mostly because she couldn't even tear her eyes away.

"Like what you see?" Natsume asked hauntingly, loving the way her face reddened even more.

"No." She lied before turning around with a loud huff.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" She asked again, still refusing to make eye contact.

"I told you; it's a surprise." He answered, mimicking her actions, leaning against the window with a smirk.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to sue you for kidnap." She threatened, narrowing her eyes at the male.

He snickered at that.

"Yeah right. Besides," The car went to a stop, making Mikan almost bump face first into the front chair's headrest. "We're already here, genius."

Getting off the car, Mikan froze at the sight. She stood there for a few minutes, blinking, not really believing it.

Next to her, Natsume stood with his hands in his pockets, a smug smile on his lips.

"Oh my god," She breathed. "The aquarium!?" Natsume almost had to cover his ears from her sudden outburst.

"Yes." He drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Of all places for a first date, you brought me _here?_ An aquarium? Are you serious?" She screeched disbelievingly. He lifted an eyebrow at her and merely nodded, a smirk still glued on his face.

"I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is," She stopped for a breath of air. "There are only _fishes_ in there! There's nothing _unique_ about this place." She crossed her arms stubbornly on her chest.

"It's our first date, for god's sake. Can't you make it more special? We can come here some other time." She whined and a few people stopped to stare at the small quarrel, only to earn a cold glare from Natsume.

"First, there are not only fishes in there." Mikan lifted her eyebrows at this and opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off. "Are crabs fish?"

Mikan glared at him before sighing reluctantly.

"No. Fine, point taken."

"Second," He growled at a few people who were dumb enough to start videotaping the scene. "There _is_ something unique about that place. Let's just go, alright?"

Mikan grumbled something under her breath but took his hand nonetheless.

"Young master," Takashi called as he rolled down the window. "I'll pick you two up at 7." Natsume nodded at him and waved him off, giving him permission to leave.

"Alright then," Mikan said, brightening up. "Where do we go first?"

"You'll be following me," Natsume instructed, holding onto her hand tightly, making Mikan frown. "Or else you might go jumping off the walls."

"I will _not_ do that." Mikan grumbled and Natsume chuckled at her answer.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you will."

* * *

><p>As Takashi pulled into the driveway, he noticed another car in the very big garage of the Hyuuga household. Something was off, and it made him very nervous.<p>

Getting off the car, he straightened his tie and brushed off his suit before stepping into the mansion.

The presence of a mere driver was never really important; plus, the Hyuugas have plenty of drivers and Takashi was mainly in charge of Natsume's transportation. It was only normal for Takashi not to announce his entry.

He walked through the spotless living room, the only way he could get to his room, only to be greeted by Kaoru Hyuuga, sitting gracefully on the sofa drinking tea.

"Oh? Takashi, you're back early." She stated as she set down her teacup softly.

"Yes, I just dropped the young master off." Kaoru raised her eyebrows.

"And where did you drop him off at?" She asked and Takashi gulped, not knowing what to do.

"Oh...um...I just dropped him off...at..." Sweat started forming as he tried to think of a passable excuse that would both please Kaoru and Natsume.

"Takashi," Kaoru set her teacup down with a loud clank that echoed around the room, her voice growing strict. "I want the truth."

"I dropped him off at the aquarium, ma'am." He answered truthfully, hoping that would be enough.

"With whom?" She asked and he wanted to bang his head against the wall.

"With...Miss Sakura, ma'am." He watched as Kaoru narrowed her eyes at nothing, her jaws tightening and her hold on the poor teacup hardening so much it looked like it was about to shatter.

"That Sakura again," She muttered under her breath. "And after all this time I told him she was no good."

Takashi cleared his throat, earning the attention of the women.

"Actually, ma'am, I think miss Sakura is quite a lovely girl. She can make the young master smile and laugh like the child his age." Kaoru narrowed her eyes menacingly at the poor driver who dared to speak up.

"Natsume is not supposed to be like all the others his age. He is the heir to the family business, and therefore he must mature. He cannot be with those lower than his status. What can that Sakura do? All she will do is bring the paparazzi and ruin our reputation." She sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"That girl is troublesome."

"But ma'am!" Takashi raised his voice considerably. "It's _true love._ They truly love each other, and the young master is already 16, old enough to make his own decision on who he will spend the rest of his life with."

"True love?" Kaoru repeated before bursting out in laughter. "That is no true love. It's puppy love, Takashi. They won't last long even if I let them, which I won't, and _I_ am the one who knows best for him. As you say, he's only 16 and not even legally an adult yet. As his mother, I will only give him the best."

Takashi stayed silent. There was nothing left to say if she refuses to change her mind and let other opinions in.

"If that is what you believe. The young master is already very tired of this lifestyle, like an obedient dog who will only sit when his owner tells him to. Ma'am, the young master cannot go on like this much longer." Kaoru stood up quickly, opening her mouth to yell at him but Takashi bowed, interrupting her. "Excuse me, ma'am."

He walked towards his room, paying no mind the killer glare Kaoru was giving him. He did what he could to change her mind, the rest is up to the young master. He closed his room with a soft thud, completely ignoring the presence of the other women.

"Kaoru-san." The girl called sweetly, sashaying towards the tired women who sat on the sofa, head in her hands. "Don't let his words get to you, what you are doing is all for your son's future."

"You're right." Kaoru mumbled, straightening her dress and hair. "Oh Luna, you're the only one who truly understands me."

Luna sat next to the raven haired women, smoothening her skirt before sitting down with elegance, crossing her legs as she picked up her teacup.

"Of course, Kaoru-san. Everyone can see you love Natsume very much. That Sakura is just poisoning his mind with that fake love of hers." She took of sip out of her cup.

"Luna," Kaoru set her hand on the young women's lap. "Would you help me take Natsume home? The quicker the two of you get engaged the better. I cannot risk that Sakura doing any more." Luna smiled sweetly at her before nodding.

"Of course, Kaoru-san."

* * *

><p>"I will <em>not<em> touch it!" Mikan screamed for the nth time as Natsume rolled his eyes, still dragging the girl over to a small pool of stingrays.

"Come on, they're harmless."

"But! But!" Mikan cried as she tried to hide her hands away from Natsume.

"Mikan," He called, trying not to laugh at the sight. "Just try it. Come on." He gave her a killer smile and knew she would definitely give in.

"J-Just once." She demanded shakily before reluctantly giving him her hand. He led her to the side of the pool and ran her hand over the surface of a stingray.

She jumped at the unexpected touch, almost wanting to scream from the slimy texture of the fish.

After a while, she got used to the feeling and was awed at how sweet these fishes were.

"It's not that bad, right?" She heard him whisper and was too prideful to say he was right, so she just kept silent, but he already knew the answer.

"It looks like it's smiling at me." Mikan remarked as she saw a ray flip over.

"It does." Natsume chuckled.

A few more moments of staring at the stingrays, Mikan walked over to the fountain and washed her hands, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Shall we go?" He asked, giving her his hand and making Mikan laugh.

"We shall." She answered, taking his hand in hers.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" He gave her a smirk.<p>

"You do like dolphins, right?" She furrowed her eyebrows at his question before nodding.

"Good." He said before leading her to a back door, twisting the doorknob.

"Natsume!" Mikan hissed at him. "This is for staff only! What are you doing?" He grinned at her before opening the door and dragging her along.

There was a narrow walkway for people to stand, and beyond that was water. Mikan squinted her eyes at the water, seeing something inside move.

She screamed loudly when a dolphin jumped up, the water whipping up along with it's body.

Natsume snorted at her reaction and Mikan was ready to slap him before both of them heard small laughter from the doorway.

"There's no need to be scared, miss. These guys are very friendly." A staff member entered, holding a red bucket. He was quite handsome, around his mid-twenties with emerald eyes and rusty hair.

"Are you Natsume Hyuuga?" Natsume nodded at him and Mikan gawked at the two of them. She should have known Natsume paid for them to get in.

"Here." The staff handed her the bucket. Peeking inside, it was half filled with small fish, the stench was overwhelming.

"Um..." Mikan held the bucket awkwardly, not sure what to do as she stared at the male blankly.

Both males gave a light chuckle at her expression before the staff took a handful of fish.

"Just take some of these fish," He turned so he was facing the water. "And then throw it into the water like this." He swung his arm back and let the fish fly off his hands and plop into the water.

For a few seconds, Natsume and Mikan watched intently at the water but nothing happened. Mikan squealed when the water started splashing and flashes of scales, fins and tails appeared on the surface.

"You can go in a touch them if you want. The water isn't very deep." Mikan glanced at Natsume who seemed indifferent. He gave her a shrug before Mikan turned towards the male with excited eyes and nodded excitedly.

Taking off her boots, she stepped cautiously into the water only to be greeted with overly friendly dolphins.

Natsume leaned against the wall as he watched her laugh, and the staff excused himself quietly, giving them some time alone.

Not even ten minutes later, a soft knock was heard and a staff member poked his head through the doorway.

"Excuse me, is Natsume Hyuuga here?" Both Natsume and Mikan turned their heads at the male before Natsume nodded.

"They," He opened the door wider. "Asked to see you, sir." Natsume grit his teeth in annoyance at the sight and Mikan's eyes widened.

"Oh my, sorry if I'm interrupting. It seems like the two of you are having..._fun._" Luna Koizumi smiled sweetly as she made her way into the room, giving Mikan a quick glance.

"Natsume, _dear,_" She cooed at him, trailing a finger over his chest. "Kaoru-san is asking for you. You wouldn't make her wait, hm?"

Natsume stepped away from her, his eyes narrowing and he let out a snarl.

"Tell her to _wait._ That women needs more patience." He growled before motioning for Mikan to come over.

"Oh," Luna laughed heartily. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Natsume." She grabbed his hand and motioned for her two body guards to surround him.

"What are you—" A piercing scream was heard along with the sound of splashing water.

"Mikan!" Natsume called and prepared to run to her only to remember he was still gripped tightly by Luna.

"Help her up." Luna commanded with a snort and one of her guards nodded obediently before striding over to help Mikan up.

She stood there shivering, wet from head to toe.

"Oh you poor girl." Luna remarked with mock pity.

"How about this," She examined her perfectly manicured nails as she took a step closer to Mikan. "I'll call someone to get you some dry clothes and a cheque of 700,000 dollars, then you leave Natsume." Mikan grit her teeth and her eyes went ablaze with anger.

"You think I'm with him because of money?" Mikan asked, her voice dripping with venom. She gave Luna a hard glare, something Natsume has never seen from her before.

"Well honey," Mikan said sarcastically. "I pity you."

"_You_ pity _me?_" Luna outrageously screamed, offended. Mikan nodded simply, sneezing a little.

"If you think people date just for money, then you have no idea what true love is." She stated. "So I pity you."

"You!" She seethed. "You _bitch!_" Luna raised her arm, ready to slap her before Natsume held her wrist tightly, shielding Mikan from her.

"Leave her alone, and I'll go with you." He hissed venomously and she huffed.

"I'm going too." Mikan declared as she pushed him aside. Luna laughed at her, her high pitched voice echoed through the walls.

"I'm not sure Kaoru-san would want to see you though." She said sarcastically. Mikan crossed her arms and stared right into Luna's eyes.

"I'm going no matter what and no one is going to stop me," She turned sharply towards Natsume. "Not even you."

He groaned at her stubbornness, but he knew that once she made up her mind, no one can change it.

"Fine." Luna huffed unhappily and walked out the door. Her guards walked behind Natsume and Mikan, making sure they were following and not planning on running.

As they got into the car, Mikan didn't even care if she was soaked or not. It wasn't Natsume's car anyways, so it didn't matter.

The car ride was very silent, a heavy atmosphere hung heavily in the air. Both Luna and Mikan had their arms crossed and were looking out the window, while Natsume sat between them, the only thing stopping the two females from biting each others heads off.

As the Hyuuga household finally came into view, all the bravery and courage Mikan mustered from her temporary anger faded and she suddenly felt very nervous.

_'No, no, no! You can't back out _now,_' _Mikan thought desperately as she started fidgeting in her seat. _'You've already made it this far.'_

Natsume seemed to notice her unease, so he gently held her hand and gave her a reassuring nod.

Grateful, Mikan gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back affectionately.

Walking past the large gates and the lovely garden and to the main doors, Mikan mused at how big their house really was. She's only been here once or twice when she was still very little, so her memory of his house wasn't very fresh.

As the trio entered the living room, Kaoru was just coming down the stairs.

"Natsume, Luna. I'm glad the two of you are back." She said brightly as she walked over elegantly, as if she was on a cat walk.

Her smile instantly vanished when she set her eyes on Mikan, standing in the middle of her spotless living room dripping wet.

"Why—" She started, her eyes narrowing on the girl but Luna cut her off.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru-san. She demanded to come as well." Kaoru let out a sigh before snapping her fingers loudly, and a butler came to her side.

"Clean the car immediately," She muttered to him and he nodded. "Such germs." Mikan twitched at this, her hands flinching at her sides.

"That wasn't very nice." She muttered like she was talking to herself, but loud enough for all of them to hear. Natsume shot her a glance and gave a light shake of his head signaling for her to stay silent, but Mikan only gave him a glare.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru asked incredibly, offended by such rudeness.

"I never expected such an _elegant_ women like you, Aunt Kaoru, to say such rude things. Have you never learned manners?" Mikan asked, feigning innocence as she smiled at Kaoru. Hearing this, the women fumed and stomped over the the girl.

"_You_ have no right to say such things to me. Someone as poorly educated as you standing in my house is already a shame to our name." Natsume let out a low growl at her comment and Mikan's eye twitched with anger.

"Poorly educated, or just _poor?_" Mikan asked angrily. "I go to school—the same school as your _son_, mind you. I get good grades and I assure you, I am well educated." Mikan sneered and Kaoru seemed to want to slap her, but pride was the only thing stopping her.

"You are a bad influence to my son. _This,_" She pointed right at her. "Is already a good example. Disrespecting an elder is something I absolutely despise." Luna let out a soft snicker.

"You disrespected _me_ first!" Mikan screamed and Kaoru merely fixed her hair, ignoring her.

"_You_ are not older than me though, are you? As an adult, I have every right to scold a juvenile teenager like you." Mikan clenched her fist tightly but Natsume held her wrist, preventing her from going further.

"Mom," He hissed. "This is ridiculous. Stop." Kaoru gave her son a cold glare.

"Shut up, Natsume." She snapped. "You are going to marry Luna, and that is my final decision." Luna was very pleased with this, but Natsume was not and Mikan seemed like she was about to break into tears.

"I will say this one more time." Natsume jeered at her. "I. Will. Not. Marry. Luna."

"How _dare_ you disobey me!" Kaoru yelled, finally losing her cool. "I _will not_ allow you to be with this girl ever!"

The door was slammed open loudly, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Milady! I'm sorry, she—" Mikan almost burst into tears at the sight. Yuka stood at the doorway, relief all over her face.

"Oh thank god! My instincts told me something was off when I didn't even get a call from you." She said as she walked over, giving her daughter and Natsume a bright smile.

Putting a warm hand on her daughter's shoulder, she gave a hard look Kaoru who seemed annoyed at her presence.

"What seems to be the issue, Kaoru-san?" She asked straightforwardly, surprising Kaoru.

"Then I'll be blunt," Kaoru said, crossing her arms. "I cannot allow my son to be with your daughter."

"Well," Yuka mused, glancing at the two. "You must have a reason then."

"Her status is not high enough for the heir of the Hyuuga company. Not to mention, she was very rude when talking to me just now." Mikan started fidgeting.

"Status?" She laughed loudly, humor written all over her face. "We're in the 21st century, dear. Status means nothing if you will not be happy. Money means nothing if you have have no freedom. I can clearly see, about five years later, your son will be sitting in his office with a bored expression and everything will look grey to him." Kaoru's eye twitched with annoyance.

"He will hate you as his mother who forced him to marry someone he will never be happy with. A person has the right to at least choose who they will spend the rest of their lives with. A life is meaningless if there are no people that the person loves." Kaoru's cheeks were stained red, and everyone in the room already knew who was winning.

"You—"

"Kaoru." Yuka called softly, putting her hand over the said women. All three of the teenagers looked shocked and surprised at the gesture, also the fact that Yuka completely dropped the honorific.

"I know you've had a lot of stress, keeping everything in order and keeping the business running. But you should understand how they feel, especially because of what happened 20 years ago." Natsume furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Kaoru became very uneasy.

"Yuka..." Kaoru took a deep breath. "Certain circumstances forced me to cut our friendship." Mikan gasped.

"What happened 20 years ago," She grimaced. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." She sighed and Yuka nodded in agreement.

"I suppose I've been too stubborn and blinded to truly understand what my child really wants." Mikan and Natsume both stared at her hopefully while Luna seemed like she was going to rip her dress from clutching it too hard.

"Natsume," Kaoru called gently. "Do you really want to be with her?" The couple exchanged glances, Nastume squeezing Mikan's hand gently.

"Yes. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Natsume declared firmly and Kaoru nodded with a smile before giving Luna an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. My son has already made his decision." Luna gave her a tight smile before huffing ever so quietly, turning around sharply and stomping out the door.

The slammed loudly behind her and Natsume gave Mikan a mischievous smirk.

"There's nothing keeping us apart now." He whispered into her ear and a light blush painted her cheeks. Leaning in, he gave her an innocent peck on the lips but that alone got her face beet red, especially because it was in front of their parents.

Yuka chuckled at the sight while Kaoru playfully shook her head.

"He definitely has your genes." Yuka whispered as she leaned towards Kaoru, earning a chuckle in return.

* * *

><p>A few more minutes later, Yuka and Mikan both bid their goodbyes and left the Hyuuga household.<p>

Getting into their car, Mikan finally asked the question that has been bothering her.

"Mom, what happened 20 tears ago?" Starting the car, Yuka sighed. After bringing _that_ up in front of the children, she already knew they would ask about it.

"Kaoru and I were in the same school before. She was my senpai, but we were really close." Mikan's eyes widened at the unexpected information. Seeing her expression, Yuka gave a soft laugh.

"When we graduated, Kaoru got married immediately. You see, it was an arranged marriage and Kaoru personally hated the man. For a while, her last name became Igarashi." Yuka sighed.

"After a while, she got so fed up with her lifestyle, she decided to have a divorce. Years later, she met Mr. Hyuuga and they fell in love. Her family couldn't possibly find something to complain about him; a perfect gentlemen, kind, polite, and of course, rich." She laughed.

"She was on the top of the food chain in a day, and she couldn't possibly risk their name so she decided to cut all ties with her old friends, even her family who forced her to marry someone she hated."

"Then," Mikan started in a small voice. "Why would she still force Natsume to marry Luna?" Yuka was silent for a few minutes. Stopping at a red light, she turned slightly so she could look at her daughter and gave her a small smile.

"A mother only wants the best for her child, so much that sometimes they get blinded by their own opinions."

* * *

><p>"What's with that face?" Nastume asked, turning around in his seat so he was facing his girlfriend.<p>

"I'm glad your mom finally agreed with our relationship and all," Natsume raised his eyebrows in question as Mikan banged her head on the desk. "They ruined our first date!"

Natsume rolled his eyes at her childishness.

"We can always go on another one, you know." Mikan groaned at this and a few people turned to stare at them.

"But the first date is the most important one!" She continued to whine and Natsume itched to cover his ears.

"Why the hell is the first of anything the most important?" He grumbled, obviously annoyed. She merely shrugged at this.

"It just is." She answered simply. Natsume rolled his eyes again as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Alright now, everyone get to your seats and settle down." Their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei, clapped twice before starting class.

Mikan smiled stupidly to herself for some unknown reason, but just somehow feeling like a big boulder has been lifted off her shoulders.

A note hit her in the head and she groaned out, only to remember she was still in class.

Glaring at Natsume, who threw the ball of paper, she unfolded the scrap paper that was ripped out of his notebook.

_It's the start of another day again. How boring._

Mikan chuckled at this. Clicking her mechanical pencil, she quickly replied.

_It is, but it's another day with you._

They shared a small smile after he read the note, only to get caught by Narumi-sensei.

Grumbling a bit after a mild scolding from their homeroom teacher, Natsume silently scribbled something before passing it to Mikan again.

_That's why I always look forward to another day._

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys know that each chapter is 6,000 words long? Damn. I don't think I've written that much in 7 chapters for my other stories. Anyways, I hope no one tries to kill me because I haven't updated for so long.<strong>

**P.S: 700,000 dollars = 83,513,500 yen**

**R&R Please!**


End file.
